


О пользе женских тампонов

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [37]
Category: Gilmore Girls, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Gen, Routine, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Swenigora<br/>Иногда покупка женских тампонов может резко изменить жизнь парня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пользе женских тампонов

Пристли вылетел из магазина, как будто за ним гнались сотня озабоченных дамочек. И виновата в этом была, разумеется, Тиш.

Не мог же Пристли сам, по собственной дурости полезть в авантюру с покупкой женских тампонов?

Он же не идиот, чтобы производить на понравившуюся девушку впечатление столь нелепым образом?

Так что во всем виновата Тиш и точка. Ну еще два придурка, которые смотрели на его килт и ржали на весь магазин. И идиот-кассир, который вместо того, чтобы просто выбить чек, спросил:

— Это все ваше?.. Сэр?

Откуда вопрос в конце? Разве Пристли похож на мэм? Хотя и покупает женские тампоны.

Так что поневоле пришлось устраивать представление и нести пургу про… Нет, про это лучше не вспоминать.

Несчастье Пристли заключалось в том, что, будучи наивным романтиком, он глубоко и безнадежно влюбился в совершенно неподходящую девушку. Ту самую Тиш — что за странное имя? Впрочем, Пристли — не лучше.

Они вместе работали в закусочной «Дюймовочка», принадлежавшей старому хиппи Траккеру — тоже, надо заметить, то еще имечко.

Именно Тиш и принадлежала идея покупки Пристли этих проклятых тампонов. Нет, конечно, его никто не заставлял, но как мог свободный от предрассудков мужчина, которым Пристли себя мнил, отказаться от поручения:

— …и захвати тампоны, а то в дамской комнате они закончились.

Во все времена девушки именно так посылали мужчин на свершение бессмысленных подвигов.

Мертвая тишина, последовавшая вслед за этими словами, заставила бы покраснеть любую девушку, но только не Тиш. Она совершенно безмятежно смотрела на Пристли своим фирменным «а что такого?» взглядом, не испытывая ни малейшего смущения.

Первой, как обычно, решила сгладить ситуацию Джен:

— Не нужно, я сама вечером куплю.

Милая Джен, всегда готовая помочь любому, кто в этом нуждается. Девушка тоже работала в закусочной и, положа руку на сердце, гораздо больше подходила на роль дамы сердца для нашего героя, но любовь зла, полюбишь и… Тиш.

К сожалению, Пристли не мог позволить себе уцепиться за брошенный Джен спасательный круг. Он кровь из носу должен был доказать, что не зря носит ирокез и килт.

— Нет-нет, Джен. Как истинный человек эпохи Возрождения, я выполню это поручение.

— Ты мой герой, — пропела Тиш, — звони, если пойдешь ко дну.

Вот так и вышло, что Пристли стоял в переулке за магазином и переводил дух, а в руках у него был пакет с… Ну уж нет, хватит повторять это слово!

— Кого я вижу! Наша девочка купила себе прокладки!

Дорогу Пристли заступал франтоватый блондин. На пальце у блондина висели ключи от дорогущей тачки, а сам он разглядывал Пристли с интересом энтомолога, встретившего неизвестного науке таракана: с интересом — неизвестный же, но и брезгливо — все же таракан.

Блондина звали Брэд.

У Брэда был друг — Тэд, томный красавчик и мудак по жизни, на которого мигом запала Тиш.

Мудаки были слабостью Тиш, и она коллекционировала их с мазохистским энтузиазмом. Пристли не мог понять, почему такая девушка, как Тиш: добрая, нежная, милая — постоянно западала на абсолютно неподходящих парней и совершенно не обращала внимания на него? Конечно, у него не было тачки за две сотни штук баксов, но не это же главное! А что главное, Пристли пока так и не понял, хотя все время грел уши, когда Тиш обсуждала с подружками очередного бойфренда. К нему так привыкли, что давно перестали стесняться. Но несмотря на допуск к самым интимным тайнам женской души, девушки так и оставались для Пристли тайной за семью печатями, неизведанным миром, неразгаданным космосом.

— Что молчишь? Совсем в бабу заделался? Макияж, юбка, теперь до прокладок дошло. Может, тебе уже и презервативы без надобности? Противозачаточные пьешь?

Пристли показал Брэду фак и, сочтя разговор исчерпанным, направился к закусочной. Брэд тоже был редкостным мудаком, хотя Тиш им и не заинтересовалась. Если пытаться найти в этом логику — хотя какая логика может быть в женских поступках, и уж тем более, в поступках Тиш? — то можно предположить, что из двух друзей именно Тэд обладал большим мудачизмом, раз безошибочный радар Тиш выбрал именно его. Однако, Пристли, у которого были свои причины для неприязни к Брэду, считал, что оба парня стоят друг друга. Проходя мимо, он слегка толкнул Брэда локтем, предлагая посторониться, за что тут же получил подлый удар в живот. И то ли Брэд знал куда бить, то ли ему случайно так повезло, но удар пришелся точно в солнечное сплетение, отчего у Пристли мигом перехватило дыхание, от дикой боли он согнулся пополам, а от нового удара в бок не удержался на ногах и упал на землю. Вместо того, чтобы удовлетвориться полученным результатом и идти по своим делам, Брэд подскочил ближе и начал пинать лежачего.

— Сука… блядь… дешевка… шлюха…

Хорошо, что в Санта-Круз все носили пляжные шлепки, а то Пристли не поздоровилось бы, хотя и так хорошего было мало.

Почему-то шлюхами мужчины называют тех, кто отказал им во внимании.

И Брэд тут не был исключением.

Дело в том, что вечером того же дня, неделю назад, когда сладкая парочка друзей нарисовалась на пороге кафе, вызвав в женской части персонала восторженные вздохи, Пристли встретил Брэда, гуляющего по набережной в гордом одиночестве. Парень пожаловался, что друг его бросил, поехал катать на машине местную красавицу. Разумеется, речь шла о Тиш. Брэд, в качестве приезжего новичка, попросил Пристли показать ему приличный бар, в котором можно приятно провести время без риска нарваться на неприятности. В баре Брэд тут же заказал пиво, заявив, что должен отплатить за любезность. Пристли не остался в долгу, ответив тем же… К полуночи оба изрядно набрались , но все же не до такой степени, чтобы Пристли не мог отличить дружеские похлопывания от лапанья. Новый знакомый играл за другую команду и был уверен, что Пристли в его лиге.

— Ну чего ты ломаешься как баба. Уж мне-то можешь не врать про натурала.

Слово «нет» Брэд понимать отказывался наотрез, и очень скоро Пристли понял, что у него есть два выхода: драка или побег. На них уже и так начали обращать внимание. Будучи пацифистом и принципиальным противником насилия, Пристли предпочел слинять.  
Он давно выкинул эту историю из головы. Брэд далеко не первый, кто делал ему подобное предложение, но обычно все заканчивалось вполне мирно.  
Санта-Круз — курортный городок, сюда приезжали отдохнуть и приятно провести время. Найти тех, кто разделяет твои интересы в любой сфере жизни, не составляло особого труда.

Пристли забыл, а вот Брэд, похоже, нет.

Неизвестно чем бы все закончилось — Брэд вошел в раж и явно не собирался останавливаться — но тут раздался громкий крик:

— Эй, парень, ты рехнулся?! А ну оставь его в покое!

Незнакомый высокий парень налетел на Брэда, быстро и как-то играючи скрутил и отволок в сторону от валяющегося на земле Пристли. Брэд вырывался, сыпал угрозами и проклятиями, но ничего не мог поделать. Парень держал его крепко, казалось, не прикладывая к этому никаких усилий.

— Бить лежачего неправильно. — Неожиданный спаситель что-то сделал, и Брэд замолк, хватая ртом воздух.

— Ты как? — Парень отпустил разом растерявшего свою агрессивность Брэда. — Давай руку.

Незнакомец протянул ладонь, помогая Пристли подняться с земли.

— Твой парень?

И этот туда же! Несмотря на очень вовремя оказанную помощь, Пристли возмущенно взвился:

— Вовсе нет!

— Ну и хорошо, — спаситель примирительно улыбнулся, сверкнув ямочками, — с таким мудаком лучше дел не иметь.

А вот с этим Пристли был согласен на сто процентов.  
Парень помог собрать вывалившиеся из пакета вещи, удивленно повертел проклятую коробку с тампонами, но ничего не сказал, за что Пристли ему был чертовски благодарен.  
— Идти можешь? Вызвать скорую?

— Все нормально. Не так уж сильно мне и досталось.

— Тогда пошли отсюда… Может, познакомимся? Меня зовут Дин. Дин Форестер.

— Пристли. Просто Пристли... Здорово ты его!

— Да ладно, тут и младенец справился бы… Ой, прости. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я… э-э-э… умею драться. В школе пришлось научиться. Я был таким ботаником, — смущенная улыбка верзилы плохо сочеталась с едва стоявшим на ногах Брэдом.

— Ну сейчас ты точно не ботаник. Отдыхать приехал? — Пристли предпочел перевести разговор со скользкой темы.

— Да. Мы с ребятами на каникулах решили прокатиться автостопом по побережью. Я раньше никогда океан не видел, представляешь?

— Не очень. А где учишься?

— В колледже. А ты чем занимаешься?

— Работаю. Тут недалеко, – и неожиданно для себя добавил: — Это мне на работе поручили закупить.  
Ему и в голову не пришло сказать правду тем двум мудакам в магазине, и уж тем более — Брэду, а Дину почему-то врать не захотелось. Уж слишком солнечная улыбка была у парня и искренний интерес в глазах.

— Понятно. Ну, был рад знакомству, мне пора, уже и так опаздываю, договорились с ребятами встретиться в кафе.

— В каком, если не секрет?

— В «Дюймовочке». Не подскажешь, как туда пройти?

— Сегодня твой день, приятель. Я как раз там и работаю. Пошли.

— Кем?

— Поваром.

— Поваром?!

— А что? Не похоже?

— Честно? Нет. Я думал, ты уличный музыкант или фокусник. Пристли… Разве у повара может быть такое имя? — Дин улыбался во все свои ямочки.

— Но-но, попрошу не трогать имя. Оно мне нравится.

К закусочной Пристли и Дин подошли уже вовсю болтая о музыке, татуировках, футболе и куче вещей, о которых разговаривают едва познакомившиеся парни. Было что-то в Дине вызывающее доверие, и Пристли сам не заметил, как признался, что мечтает о музыкальной карьере: организовать с ребятами группу и ездить по побережью, выступать в маленьких барах, на пляжах. А кафе — это временно.

Друзья Дина уже сидели в «Дюймовочке»: две девушки и три парня. Стоило им войти, и одна из девушек — невысокая брюнетка с длинными волосами — тут же подняла вверх руку и крикнула:

— Хэй, Дин, где ты пропадал? Мы уже заказали по десятидюймовому сэндвичу. Тебе как обычно, с индейкой?

— Это мои друзья. — Дин поволок Пристли к столику. — Знакомьтесь, это Пристли, а это Рори, Диего, Том, Кристина, Майкл.

— Хэй!

— Хэй! Ладно, ребята, я пошел, бургеры себя сами не приготовят. Пока, Дин, и спасибо за помощь.

— Не за что.

Пройдя на кухню, Пристли кинул Тиш пакет из супермаркета и облачился в фартук. Тиш привычно поймала пакет и заглянула в него.

— Ты правда это сделал? Для меня?! — глаза Тиш сияли таким удивлением, что Пристли мигом забыл про все неприятности.

— Да ерунда. Не за что.

— Пристли, ты самый лучший друг девушек… после бриллиантов, — подбежав, Тиш встала на цыпочки и легко мазнула губами где-то в районе носа.

— Ерунда, обращайся…

Пока бургеры мирно шкворчали на раскаленном противне, Пристли то и дело бросал взгляды в ту часть кафе, где сидел его новый знакомый с компанией. Брюнетка собственнически положила руку ему на плечо и что-то горячо доказывала, один из парней, внимательно наблюдал за парочкой, причем со стороны это очень походило на ревность — небось тоже не прочь приударить за девчонкой, а мексиканец, похоже, служил общим шутом. Дин явно был негласным лидером компании, все так или иначе крутились вокруг него. Пристли поймал себя на мысли, что, пожалуй, тоже был бы не прочь оказаться на орбите этого солнца.

— Пристли, тебя зовут.

Дин стоял у стойки, приветливо улыбаясь девочкам.

— Мы уходим. Хочешь, приходи сегодня вечером в кампус на Сидни-роуд. Будет весело.

— Спасибо.

— Рад знакомству, чувак. Ты классный парень, и если кто-то этого не понимает... — Дин бросил насмешливый взгляд на Тиш, которая демонстративно флиртовала с очередным покупателем, — ему же хуже. Приходи, я буду ждать, и не забудь гитару.

— Гитару? Зачем?

— Споешь! Надо же когда-то начинать.

— Нет, я никогда…

Дин наклонился через стойку — ну и рост у парня! — и прошептал на ухо растерянному Пристли:

— Это не страшнее, чем покупать женские тампоны.

Шах и мат! Пока Пристли искал достойный ответ, Дина и след простыл.

— Где ты с ним познакомился? — Тиш с нескрываемым восхищением проводила долговязую фигуру.

— Да так… Вместе тампоны выбирали.

Тиш скорчила свою фирменную рожицу «какой же ты придурок» и тут же отвлеклась на очередной телефонный звонок:

— Здравствуйте, кафе «Дюймовочка» приветствует вас. Только у нас бутерброды в дюймах, могу предложить фирменное…

Пристли вернулся к плите, но в мыслях продолжал спорить с Дином и доказывать, что нельзя же так с бухты-барахты взять и запеть перед незнакомыми людьми. Перед глазами словно наваждение стояло улыбчивое лицо и мягкий взгляд ореховых глаз: «Все получится!».

А ведь Дин прав! Сколько можно прятаться за маской? Он возьмет гитару и пойдет сегодня на вечеринку, а там посмотрит. Если Дин будет на его стороне, то у Пристли хватит решимости сделать первый шаг к осуществлению своей мечты.

А дальше… дальше будет видно.

* * *


End file.
